


memories

by fabrega



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega
Summary: Roxas probably shouldn't be surprised that he still has Sora's memories.





	memories

**Author's Note:**

> written for a one-word drabble prompt on twitter: blast.

Roxas probably shouldn't be surprised that he still has Sora's memories. After all, he's never been a person without them.

It's not like before, though. What he remembers is recent, moments when Roxas's heart was in Sora's. They're flashes: Goofy laughing while Donald fumes; an icy mountain through a gummiphone camera; Kairi, reaching; a flood of white crabs; Hayner, Pence, and Olette, looking at two photographs; Riku, standing before a towering blast of nobodies, his keyblade raised.

The memories feel precious. They feel like they're _his_.

He wonders if the tenderness he feels for Riku is his own, or Sora's.


End file.
